Things are Not always as they seem
by Playthings
Summary: Phoebe returns from her exile in the underworld after the sear is vanquished and finds herself still pregnant,with the sources ere to the thrown...read and review if this peaks your interest :3 x chapters will get longer


'What do you remember ?' Asked Leo as he healed the wound on her head, Phoebe grimaced at the feeling of that open wound closing up then nodded a thank you to the white lighter,  
her brother in law then turned around picking up the refreshment from the tea table then offered it to her, phoebe smiled thinly in apreciaion taking a glass the of water and then sipping from it feeling the rush of cold reliving liquid travel down her throat all the way into her stomach, finally something different from the poisen they had been feeding her downstairs. Taking a deep breath for air as she finished the water she handed the glass back to Leo who placed it back on the spot he had picked it up from 'Not much -she struggled her hands moving to settle on her swollen stomach when she felt the movement and the butterflies she had felt in her stomach around two hours earlier return- everything's still really foggy...i just remember it was dark and i remember feeling just feeling...this-this presence' Leo nodded in understanding before saying 'all that matters is that your okay...your alive... Piper and Paige are gonna be so happy to-

'Where is piper?...and Paige' phoebe cut across him her curiosity and need to know getting the better of her she had been absent from their lives for how long she didn't know but she knew one thing...she needed to see them she needed to see her sisters.

'Well Paige is at work...she got a job as a cop, probably so she can spend time with her new boyfriend i can't remember his name i think it was richard or henry I've lost count-  
'And piper?' Phoebe asked eagerly

'Piper is...piper's not been herself since you disappeared she looked for you day and night even searched the under world nearly got herself killed in the process and then one day she just gave up...and turned to drinking, so my guess is she's at p3' Phoebe shivered at the thought of Piper turning back to the bottle, it had been that way after Prue had died and everyone had just about stopped the idea of piper going back to drink wrecked phoebe with guilt.

'And Cole is dead...isnt he?' Phoebe asked looking at Leo in reassurance, looked her sympathetically and then gave her a sad nod phoebe looked down biting her lip and then sighed

'i guess it just wasn't meant to be' she muttered, Leo took hold of her hand in his and smiled warmly

'Hey-enough about Cole your sisters will be home soon and they'll be more than happy to see you-he paused looking over her- but first you could use a shower' he said phoebe laughed dryly then stood to her feet with Leo's help.

Leo paused taken aback staring down dumbly at her and phoebe frowned

'Y-your still pregnant' he said trying with visable effort to cover the dread in his voice, the second youngest sister nodded looking down at her protruding bump that stuck out proudly and then looked back up at him,  
'When the seer was vanquished, the baby sort of just i don't know attached itself to the only familiar life form that was in the room...which was me, i thought id lost him...hell i even thought i was imagining things at first when i started feeling movements in my stomach but then when i started getting bigger i knew i couldn't have lost him'

'And what about the erm 'The hot flashes?-phoebe asked looking up at him through her eyelashes-

'Yeah' Leo said looking up towards the ceiling

'Well they come and go but their not really as frequent as they were when i was in my second trimester' phoebe studied Leo looking to the frown which was upon his brow something was wrong...the, the elders must've been calling him maybe even piper or Paige.

'You have to go?' Phoebe asked her brow slightly furrowed Leo nodded grimly

'go' she said 'ill be okay' she reasurred him taking a seat back on the couch leo shot her the once over before departing in bright white lights.

The brunette squinted her eyes waiting until she was sure he was gone before getting up and moving towards the stairs , stopping briefly to study the vintage wooden banister that she had always loved and used to support herself Many times done the stairs over the years one of the many little things she had missed about home during her time in the under world, in the dark in the steel cage, with Cole's conscience floating around next to her hounding her bothering her on a daily and nightly bases like some sort of evil entity which he most probably was, she could only guess it was what was left of Cole's demonic energy and could only hope that the human side of Cole had finally found peace, she prayed for it.  
she continued her way up the stairs until she reached the familiar hallway and slowly ambled her way through the corridor catching glimpses of Piper and leo's room, paiges room and the bathroom before she finally reached her own bedroom, Phoebe sighed clicking on the lights to her room, her bed was made up, her jewery box not touched the room was exactly the way she left it, Phoebe felt a smile of relief tug at her the corners of her lips and felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach she lost her smile placing an outstretched palm on her abdomen, he seemed so innocent for something everyone called the sources ere to the underworld's throne, swimming around in there just like any normal baby, it was hard to believe he was so power held so much...malignant power, phoebe strode to the front of the mirror peeling back the orange shirt she had been wearing for over five months, revealing her large pale solar plexus, god she had gotten so huge, she was so...fat she could hear cole now, he would say 'Your not fat your beautiful' and she would reply 'your just saying that because you love me' and he would retort with a checky 'maybe' earning him a slap on the arm...well that was at least how it was in her head, that was how i would have been if things hadnt been the way they were.

 **hey guysss sooo chapter 1 im a new writer sooo hope u like please review and happy reading XD**


End file.
